Chocolatendo
by Matt'sUke
Summary: Matt came up with the name not me. Rated for Matt and my wonderful vocab and suggestive chatter. Just a crack fic, role-play via iChat. Mello was sick in bed.... and bored.
1. Mello Sick, Day 1

This is an iChat roleplay. I am Mello. I was bored and sick. My friend (Mattpuppy) is Matt.

Enjoy. Review and there will be more!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or iChat…. But Matt is mine!

Mello is sick in bed. He logs on to iChat hoping for some entertainment. Ever since he and Matt have been living in different houses… Mello has been bored, very bored…

Matt: How're you feeling?

Matt: Mell?

Mello: not so great

Matt: Aww.

Mello: I'm dizzy and fell like I'm going to pass out

Mello: I wasn't in school today

Mello: and I'm not going tomorrow

Matt: I should hope not.

Matt: That sounds like hell.

Mello: yeah

Mello: just short of it

Mello: how r u Mattie-kun?

Matt: Heh, can't complain. 3

Mello: psh...

Matt: But you know me.

Matt: I could be dying of the plague and still feel fine.

Mello: true

Mello: especially if you have your freakin ds or a ciggy

Matt: Exactly.

Matt: Or some porn.

Mello: that too...

Mello: I had to explain to Far (a/n: Far is a character that my friend and I made up, he is kind of like the Nega-Near) what seme and uke meant today

Matt: Hah, he really didn't know?

Mello: nah

Mello: I told him to get me chocolate

Matt: That's.. surprising.

Mello: and he told me to ask you because you're my bitch

Mello: and I said but your seme in bed

Matt: Damn straight

Mello:...we are actually damn gay

Mello: any way he got all confused

Matt: Of all people I thought Far would know what a seme and uke are. He really is Near's opposite.

Mello: yeah

Matt: fucking near

(a/n: said this at the same time)

Mello: Fucking Near.

Mello: haha

Matt: Lol.

Mello: brb

Matt: A'ight

(a/n: Mello answers call of nature)

Mello: I'm back

Mello: didja miss me

Matt: Of course

Mello: I got some chocolate.

Matt: Orly.

Mello; huh?

Matt: ….

Mello: oh

Mello: really

Matt: Yes.

Mello: ...

Mello: dont make me feel stupid

Matt: …

Mello: I scored better then you at whammy's

Matt: Aww, but I never get to be the smart one. ;;

Mello: no

Mello: you just get to be SEME

Matt: Heheh yeah

Mello: you are so happy about that

Matt: Of course I am. 3

Mello: fuck you

Matt: Yes plz.

Mello: sure

Matt: Get over here, then.

Mello: yeah i'll go apparate over there now…

Mello: damn it

Mello: we dont live together anymore

Matt: /whine

Matt: I knooowww..

Mello: what?

Mello: you noticed your chocolate stock wasn't fully depleted?

Matt; That and I'm not getting laid every night. ;;

Mello: awww

Mello: my poor matt puppy

Matt: /whiiine

Mello: damn it

Mello: all that whining is turning me ooooonnnn

Matt: I'm sorry, Mell. 3

Mello: no your not

Matt: True

Mello: damn you

Mello: oh and btw...I DO say fuck

Matt: In the script? (a/n: script anime)

Matt: When?

Mello: when chief yagami finds out my name using the eyes and tells me

Mello: my eyes bulge out of my head and I quote "oh fuck"

Matt: Well fancy that.

Mello: yep!

Mello: well I g2g

Matt: Aww.

Matt: Feel better. 3

Mello: thanks Mattie-kun

Mello: one of these nights you'll be next to me when I say goodnight

Matt: Countin' the seconds.


	2. Mello Sick, Day 2

Thank you **PoisonBreakfast** for your review!

I'm glad you find "my poor little Matt-puppy" and I funny!

Thank you **romulus-girl** for your review!

That's a good point. Let's say we live with separate "guardians" and there for did not choose to be in our current situation of, erm…apartness…

Here is the next installment!

Dislcaimer: I don't own death note, iChat, or Snickers, but Matt is mine!

Warning; a lot of sex references!

(a/n:)I published chapter one during this. LoL. Review and there will be more!

Day 2 of Mello's illness and he is once again bored and once again on iChat talking to Matt. Mello actually finally finds out why fan girls always make him the uke, and tells us the secret of why his hair didnt get burned during the expolsion that gave him his scar! All that and more!

Mello: Hello my Matt-Puppy

Matt: Hi Mell! 3

Mello: Whats up

Matt: Talkin' to an erotica writer. :3

Matt: Oh! Speaking of which.

Matt: Send me that story so I can spice it up? 3 (a/n: this story will be posted after Matt sends it back to me)

Mello: oh yeah

Mello: what is ur email again?

Matt:

Mello: sent it

Matt: Awesome. 3

Matt: I'll work on it in classes tomorrow. x3

Mello: sweet

Mello: Far keeps torturing me about chocolate and fucking near

Matt: Fucking Near as in.

Matt: 'Fucking Near.'

Matt: Or.

Matt: Fucking. Near.

Mello: all the above...

Matt: Oh christ.

Mello: i was trying to figure out a way to make the little albino turd show some emotion for one in his life

Mello: and i decided that what makes me happy is chocolate

Mello: you

Mello: and a good fuck

Mello: i was not willing to part with either of the first 2

Mello: so i decided that all the little white haired bastard needed was a good fuck

Mello: so i told Far to do it (a/n: Far is a scheming little sex pervert)

Matt: That wasn't the best idea, Mell.

Mello: but it makes me happy

Mello: so then far was saying that he wouldn't do it

Mello: but he would pay me in chocolate to do it

Mello: obviously i said never

Mello: ever

Mello: but he had one good point...

(a/n: long awkward pause)

Mello: i would finally get to be seme

Matt: ...

Mello: ...

Matt: You know then, though, I'd have to come over and choke a bitch.

Mello: shrugs

Mello: its true

Mello: but

Mello: i said that i am Matt's uke

Mello: and thats it

Matt: 3

Mello: XD

Mello: i would never fuck Near any way

Mello: he already has a stick up his ass anyway

Matt: Haha. So true.

Matt: Oh, did you find out when you're free?

Mello: right now im still sick

Matt: Seriously.

Mello: ?

Matt: sick dude, that sucks.

Mello: yeah

Mello: reads Fanfics

Mello: im bored

Matt: 'M sorry. x3

Matt: Try playing DS sometime. 3

Mello: ...never

Mello: i just transformed our last im into a ff

Matt: Orly?

Mello: oh really

Matt: Send me that one, too! I wanna read! 3

Mello: im posting it now

Mello: its hardly changed from what we actually said

Matt: Oooh

Mello: one sec i'll send you the link

Mello: damn it

Mello: gimme a title

Matt: Just e-mail it to me. .-.

Mello: give me a title

Matt: oh title.

Matt: Uh.

Matt: ...

Matt: I'unno. .-

Mello: your no help

Matt: My friend suggests we go get some chocolatendos.

Matt: Or chocolate nintendos.

Mello: omg there is the name

Mello: Chocolatendos

Mello: haha

Matt: ..Lol. x3

Mello: ok

Mello: posted

Mello: /s/4241299/1/Chocolatendo

Mello: tada!

Mello: read

Mello: review

Mello: love

Matt: Haha. Gold.

Mello: yaya

Mello: did u review it?

Matt: Uhh, no.. x3

Matt: I don't honestly use

Matt: A lot.

Matt: ..At all.

Mello: haha

Mello: reads Fanfics

Mello: there is too much melloxnear here

Matt: Haha ew.

Mello: reads a mattxmello fic

Matt: Oooh.

Mello: awww

Mello: i love you matt

Mello: i do

Matt: 3

Mello: i just read a letter from matt to mello where you described 5 reaons why i am an ass

Mello: it was pretty mean

Mello: but then you said you loved me

Mello: and i love you too!

Mattt: D'aw. x3

Matt: /random snug

(a/n: half hour goes bye with Mello reading fanfics and Matt doing god knows what…)

Mello: yo matt

Mello: you still there

Matt: Yeah, Mell.

Mello: im bored

Matt: Me too.

Mello: know what would be entertaing

Matt: What.

Mello: sex

Matt: Yes it would be.

Mello: but we cant cause we dont fucking live together

Matt; Don't remind me, Mell..

Mello: i need entertianment

Mello: talk to me

Mello: im bored

Matt: I am talking to you, Mell. ;;

Mello: yeah

Mello: actually

Mello: you are talking aweul lot more than usual

Mello: did the battery on ur ds die?

Matt: ..Yes..

Mello: figured

Matt: It's charging downstairs now. ;;

Mello: psh

Mello: i hope it dies for good

Matt: That's not nice, Mell. :

Mello: then i'll be ur only entertianment

Mello: XD

Matt: That'd be all well and good if we didn't live apart.

Mello: damn it

Mello: y am i always freakin uke?

Matt: 'Cuse you have nice hair, Mell.

Matt: That's why.

Mello: ...?

Mello: really?

Matt: Basically.

Matt: It's girl hair.

Mello: what?!

Matt: You take good care of it, and it's long.

Matt: Girl hair.

Mello: so what

Mello: i brush it

Mello: and straighten it

Mello: and put gel

Mello: and hair spray

Matt: Yeah, and you have about 14 different shampoos to keep it healthy.

Mello: and anti burning stuff

Mello: and 13 condtioners

Matt: No guy goes through that much shit for their hair, Mell.

Mello: but

Mello: wha

Matt: Guys with nice hair are pretty much always the uke, Mell.

Mello: If I dont put that push stuff i my hair

Mello: i'll get split ends

Mello: and heat damage

Matt: ..Heh.

Mello: and it will lose its golden glow

Matt: But see Mell, guys don't usually care

Mello: and more importantly

Mello: if will get burned if i blow up

Mello: in some explosion or something

Matt: Mell, why the hell do you care how your hair would look after an explosion?

Matt: It'd all burn off, anyhow.

Mello: not with the anti burn cream i put in it

Mello: the one in the blue bottle

Matt: Anti-burn cream?

Mello: yep

Matt: That sounds like bullshit, Mell.

Mello: its not

Matt: I doubt there is such a thing that will stop -fire- from -burning things-.

Mello: yes there is

Mello: for hair

Matt: Tch. My point still stands.

Matt: An explosion will probably kill you.

Matt: Why the hell do you care how your hair would look?

Mello: ...

Mello: why

Mello: why?

Mello: WHY?

Mello: you know matt... I'm not really sure

Matt: And this is why you're the uke.

Mello: but

Mello: ok so i have nice hair

Mello: so what

Matt: Yes, but you care about it like a girl. x3

Mello: I.am.not.a.girl!

Matt: I know hun. 3

Mello: I need chocolate.

Mello: brb (a/n: went to get chocolate)

Matt: 'Kay

Mello: mmmmmmmm

Mello: Chocolate!

Matt: It's awfully late for chocolate, isn't it? (a/n: 11:45 pm, and yes i was really eating chocolate)

Mello: never

Mello: matt

Mello: never

Mello: saying its too late for chocolate

Mello: is like saying its too late for sex

Matt: ..Oh, okay.

Matt; You got me there, then.

Mello: see?

Mello: you know you like it

Matt; Heh, your chocolate addiction?

Mello: yes

Matt; Actually, yeah. The bigger the cushion, the sweeter the pushin', as they say. 3

Mello: ...oh mattie-kun

Mello: is your mind ever clean?

Matt: Nope. :3

Mello: didnt think so

Mello: oh no

Mello: chocolate amost gone

Matt: That was fast, Mell.

Mello: it was only a king sized snickers (a/n: yes its true)

Matt: ...

Matt: Those are fucking huge, Mell.

Mello; ...

Mello: ive had bigger

Matt: Making me take my pants off and then dumping liquid chocolate on me does -not- count as 'bigger chocolate bars'.

Mello: aww

Mello: but it tastes sooo good

Matt: I know, but it's fundamentally different.

Mello: damn it, my snickers is gone

Mello: and now im craving a matt bar (a/n: cough mentioned above)

Matt: /wiggles

Mello: whats with the wiggling?

Matt: Hehe, I dunno.

Matt: I had a bit too much soda

Mello: soda?

Matt: Soda.

Mello: i didnt know you drank soda

Matt: Duh, Mell.

Matt: When I can't get wasted I have to drink -something-.

Mello: i see

Mello: i dont drink soda

Mello: unless they had chocolate soda...

Matt: They do.

Mello: they.do?!

Matt: Hell, Mello, they have a soda that tastes like a Thanksgiving dinner.

Matt: Of course they have chocolate.

Mello: wholey crap

Mello: why did i not know this

Matt: 'Cuse you're silly?

Mello: a whole new way of consuming chocolate…

Mello; ...silly?

Matt: ..Yeah.

Mello: ...

Mello: i.am...silly?

Mello: …

Matt: Maybe not the best word choice on my part.

Matt: /scratches behind head

Mello: no

Mello:i.am.not...silly...

Matt: Oh, well, if you're gonna get this worked up, then.

Matt: You're silly. 3

Mello: i am not silly matt

Matt: Yes you aaarree 3

Mello: Near being normal is silly

Mello: L being straight is silly

Mello: i am not silly

Matt: ... x3

Mello: cocks head sideways

Mello: what?

Mello: Heh. You're cute, Mell. 3

Mello: oy Matt

Mello: can i have and adjective that isnt as girly

Matt; Awesome work?

Mello: that works

Mello: sigh

Mello: matt-puppy, im bored and don't feel well

Matt: I know Mell, I know..

Matt: But I need to go to sleep. I have classes tomorrow.

Mello: sigh

Mello: i may go to class tomorrow

Matt: Oh?

Mello; if i feel well enough

Mello: if not im home alone all day

Mello: lonely

Mello: by myself

Mello: in bed

Matt: Awww, Mell.

Matt: C'mon, it's not nice to make me horny like that.

Matt: Especially when I'm not over there in person.

Mello: oops

Mello: i just have that tendency

Mello: dont i

Matt: Now I have to go to bed all thinkin' about shit.. /mumbles

Mello: is triumphant

Mello: i win

Matt: Fiiine, fiiine, just let me sleep, Mell.

Mello: fine

Matt: I'll talk to you tomorrow, 'kay?

Matt: Don't die on me.

Mello: i'll try not to

Matt: Good.

Matt: Night. 3

Mello: night


	3. Mello Sick, Day 3

Hello all! Thanks for favorite-ing us and all your comments! Mattpuppy and I are trying to bang these out as quickly as we can…and yes we really could hear everything that the other was doing and cough singing cough

Blah, blah, blah, Warning: language sex talk, blah, blah, blah, Disclaimer: I own Mattie-Kun…

Day 3 and Mello is still sick in bed waiting around for Matt to get home all day so he can talk via iChat. Naturally that means that Mello was extremely bored all day and is now dying for conversation… but what happens when Matt decides to audio-hack Mello's computer? He hears some things he wishes he hadn't…

Mello: Matt-puppy...?

Matt: ..What.

Mello: I feel guilty

Matt: ...Why?

Mello: you know how you're a great hacker an all

Matt: Why yes. Yes I do.

Mello: well, you left your Ipod here the other night

Mello: so I decided that I would show you that I could hack to

Mello: but

Mello: I couldn't even steal the music from a wimpy little Ipod...

Matt: Awww, poor Mello. Defeated by the elusive -white- iPod.

Mello: it's silver Matt

Matt: It's white, Mell.

Mello: no it's silver

Matt: Alright then, Mell

Matt: ..Mell, I can hear sounds coming through the audio hack.

Matt: ...Are you playing DS?

Mello: what the hell matt

Mello: you hacked my computer!?

Matt: ...Maybe.

Matt: That's not the question

Mello: i dont know what you are talking about

Matt: I can hear the buttons clicking, Mell.

Matt: Turning the sound off doesn't change the fact.

Mello: thats just the key board while im typing

Matt: No, keyboards make a very different sound from DSes.

Matt: Trying to argue this with someone like me is probably the dumbest thing you've ever done.

Mello: ...

Mello: i am not playing that horrid

Mello: thing

Mello: you call entertainment

Matt: So you just put it down for a second to say you're not playing honestly, and then went back to it, right?

Mello: no

Mello: im not playing at all

Matt: Heh. Okay Mell. You're a terrible liar. 3

Mello: im not lying

Mello: that thing is so stupid

Mello: what does ds stand for ay way

Mello: dumbly stupid

Matt: Double Screen, Mello.

Mello: i knew that

Mello: im bored

Matt: Go play your DS, then. 3

Mello: i dont even have one

Matt: If you say so, Mell.

Mello: Wtf is that supposed to mean?

Matt: ..Nothing.

Mello: You don't think i have better things to do than kill my brain cells playing video games

Matt: Like slow your heart to a crawl eating chocolate?

Mello: chocolate does not slow my heart

Matt: Okay, Mell.

Mello: it releases endorphins

Mello: thats what keeps me happy all the time

Matt: Happy, my ass.

Matt: You're constantly pissed.

Mello: am not

Matt; I have the hand-marks to prove it.

Mello: that was a fun night

Matt: Indeed. But your mood was still foul, case in point.

Mello: maybe u didnt get me enough chocolate that day or something

Mello: your fault

Mello: not mine

Matt: Here we go again..

Mello: what?

Matt: It's always my fault, isn't it?

Mello: yes

Matt: Mello doesn't get enough chocolate. It's Matt's fault.

Mello; yeah

Matt: Mello's bike doesn't start. Matt's fault.

Mello: yep

Matt: The lock on the fuzzy handcuffs stops working. Obviously, it's Matt's fault.

Mello: duh, most likely you used them last

Matt: I wasn't the last one to use your leather pants, but when those got dirty you got all pissed at me over it.

Mello: well

Mello: you should have noticed earlier

Mello: and cleaned them

Mello; duh

Matt: I'm not your maid, Mell. No matter what costumes you make me wear.

Mello: but you look so cute XD

Matt: Yeah, yeah, harharhar.

Mello: come on

Mello: you know you love it

Matt: No, Mell, you're the one that likes looking like a girl, not me.

Mello: i.do.not.look.like.a.girl!

Matt: Heh, we've gone over this, Mell.

(a/n: about a half an hour passes and extreme boredom sets in on Mello's side…shocker there…)

Matt: ..Mell, you're aware the audio hack is still on.

Matt: I can hear you singing like a girl.

Mello; ...

Mello: please dont tell me you have video hack too

Matt: I learned from the last time.

Matt: Never gonna do that again.

Mello: well

Mello: erm

Mello: alright then

Mello: forget you heard that

Matt: Sure babe. I'll just forget all about it. After I post it on Youtube. 3

Mello: shut up

Mello; You're not posting anything

Matt: Oh? I'm not? :3

Mello: no

Mello; matt...

Mello: no

Matt: /snicker

Mello: NO

Mello: im bored

Matt: Damnit, Mello. You say you're bored every half hour.

Matt: Even though you know I can't do shit about it.

Mello: well i am

Matt: That's great.

(a/n: out of spite exactly a half hour later)

Mello: I am bored

Matt: So I've heard, Mello.

Matt: What do you want me to do about it.

Mello: i dont know

Mello; entertain me

Matt: Mell, I would if I could but I can't.

Mello: what r u doing anyway?

Matt: Me? Um. Uh. Just... playin' some DS, y'know.

Matt: ...

Mello: whats with the stuttering

Mello: your not really playng DS

Mello: are you?

Matt: I'm not really paying too much attention to the screen, that's all.

Matt: ...

Mello: r u reading fanfiction?

Matt: ..Why would I be?

Mello: I don't know, maybe because you are!

Matt: Um. Uh.

Matt: On the other hand, I know exactly what you're doing thanks to this little bug device.

Matt: Are you really -that- bored, Mello?

Mello: what do u mean?

Matt: That you're singing 'I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt'?

Matt: Really?

Matt: Come on, Mell.

Mello: well

Mello: you know its true

Matt: ..Sure, but. You're not made to sing.

Mello: shut up

Matt: I will when you will. 3

Mello: that's.it…

Mello: im hacking your hack

Matt: You can't even hack an iPod, Mello.

Matt: I'd like to see you hack my hack.

Mello: i will bug your computer right back

Matt: Oh? Go ahead and try.

Mello: mmk

(a/n: 15 min pause)

Mello: your singing voice isn't beautiful either, what r u singing?

Mello: chipmunks?

Matt: ?

Matt: ...

Matt: ...Nothing..

Mello: oh

Mello: and it abruptly stops

Matt: I have no clue what you're talking about.

Mello; yes you do

Mello: mr. caramelldansen

Matt: ..Fuck

Mello: You're singing

Matt: ..No I'm not.

Mello: yes u are

Matt: You're imagining things again, Mell.

Mello: no way

Matt: My voice can't reach that pitch.

Mello: you are singing

Matt: Nope. You're just just crazy.

Mello: im not, im actually rather impressed that you know all the Swedish and your voice actually is that bad

Matt: Thanks. I mean Fucking Near.

Mello: haha

Mello: go on u tube

Matt: Why.

Mello: look up matt & mello & boredom (a/n: good stuff)

Mello: it gives me a good idea

Matt: ..What, kill someone?

Mello; yeah

Matt: ...Why.

Mello: im bored

Matt; I know.

Mello: matt..

Mello: you are still singing

Matt: ..No I'm not

Mello; Girlfriend in Japanese to be exact

Mello: nods

Matt: /grumbles

Mello: the grumbling is better than your singing

Matt: You should know singing isn't my strong point..

Matt: I'm better at -other- things.

Mello: i can name one of those -other- things

Matt: Only one?

Mello: ok some

Mello; but im thinking of one...

Mello; damn it matt-puppy

Matt: What?

Mello: well lets just say

Mello: these pants didnt just shrink on there own accord

Matt: Mell, those pants don't fit you -anyway-.

Matt: Those damn leather things you wear constantly.

Matt: They do not fit properly. I should know. I watch.

Mello: ... wait you watch?

Mello: and they fit fine

Matt: No, they really don't. They're way too small.

Mello: well, is that why you enjoy taking them off so much

Matt: ..Part of the reason.

Mello: agian matt

Mello: you may think these pants are small

Mello: which they are not

Mello: but they do not spontaneously shrink

Matt: Unless you put them in the wash.

Mello: i mean while they are on my body damn it

Mello: And then you're forced to walk around in tight leather shorts aaaallll day looong

Mello: you know you would love that my matt-puppy

Matt: /snicker

Mello: but seriously mattie-kun

Mello: i said i was bored

Matt: Several times.

Mello: not that i wanted an erection

Matt: You know I don't know the difference.

Mello: pervert

Matt: Ahhh, yeah. And you're a saint

Mello: you know i am

Matt: All the people you've killed know it too, Mell.

Mello; well

Mello: i dont kill anyone who doesnt ask for it

Mello: even if they dont realize they were asking

Matt: Heh. I don't think saints kill people who're asking for it, Mell.

Mello: well i didnt ask for the erection

Matt: Sure you were.

Matt: You just didn't realize it

Mello: oy matt

Mello: i dont want this right now

Mello: your not here to fix it

Matt: I know, I know..

Mello: damn it

(a/n: even more Mello boredom… watches Re:Mello is Mellow on youtube, (great cosplayer))

Mello: have you ever smoked a big fat cuban cigar?

Mello: have you ever hitched a ride on a shooting star?

Mello: Have you ever seen red when it should have been yello?

Mello: whoa oh

Mello: have you ever been MELLO?

Matt: Mello, you don't need to write out the lyrics. I can hear your very feminine singing over the bugs.

Mello; fuck.you.

Matt: Yesplz.

Mello: matt

Mello: can sry

Mello: i cant fuck oer the internet

Matt: Sure you can.

Matt: It's a wonderful world called cybering.

Mello; cybering?

Matt: Yup.

Mello: how does it work, this "cybering"?

Matt: Well..

Matt: Jeesuz. Didn't you ever get this talk from L?

Matt: Hell, I did.

Mello: guess not

Matt: Wow. And I thought he always liked you before me.

Matt: I mean, he even told Near.

Mello: WTF

Mello: fucking near

Matt: Literally.

Mello; come agian?

Matt: Well, he knows how to cyber..

Matt: So he probably is right now.

Mello: by cyber you mean...

Matt: Yes. Over the internet.

Mello: wow.

Mello: tell me more about this cybering

-THE REST OF THIS CONVERSATION HAS BEEN CENSORED TO PROTECT SMALL CHILDREN-

Mello: oh i see

Matt: Indeed.

Mello: wow.

Matt: Wanna try?

Mello: FUCK YES!

-fin-


	4. Mello Sick, Day 3&4, 12:19 AM, Bored

Yes this one is very short but I (Mello) went a little OOC and it was cute….. I was reading fanfiction (love you guys, great fics…made me go all cute and stuff…) and Mattpuppy was doing homework………

Mello: wow, i just finished editing our convo from today... and you sound like such a horny little bastard my little matt-puppy...

Matt: Heh. :3

Mello: chapter 3 is now up

Matt: Haha, sweet.

Mello: Wanna hear something cool?

Matt: Plz.

Mello: Matt is teh sex!

Mello: Mello is teh sex!

Mello: together they're...: drumroll:

Mello: THE GRANDMASTERULTRASEX!!1!!11!! 8D

Mello: i enjoy that

Matt: ... Lol. xDDD

Mello: i like being part of the grandmasterultrasex.

Matt: Don't forget I'm half of it. 3

Mello: haha

Mello: I never will

Mello: He almost died. This place looked disgusting, like a rabid Near had bust in looking for babies to eat. Or that limited edition Optimus Prime action figure.

Mello: sorry had to share

Matt: ... LOL.

Mello: same girl who said we were grandmasterultrasex

Mello: oy, im never letting you -make- me any chocolate from scratch after reading that fic

Matt: Heh. xP

Mello: you were so freakin preoccupied by ur fucking game you put a bottle of extra strength aphrodisiac in the chocolate thinking it was vanilla extract.

Matt: ...Haha. Whoops.

Mello: so like u

Mello: i love you

Mello: wanna cookie?

Matt: Plz? :3

Mello: hands you a cyber cookie

Matt: -nom cookie- Danke love 3

Mello: no prob XD

Mello: too much ff is making me ooc

Matt: Hee/

Mello: yesh

Matt: Well, I need sleep.

Matt: I'll talk to you later. 3

Mello: okays

Mello: nightie night my matt-puppy

Matt: Night Mell 3

Mello: kiss

Matt: /blush (a/n: yes! I made the puppy blush!)

Mello: evil smile

Matt: Ah. Um. Okay. B-bed. /scurries off

Mello: night

Mello: waves after matt

Ok, so I seem drunk…truth is I am a little hopped up on meds…. I've been sick since Sunday night and I am really bored…hence this little interlude thing…. Right now I am perched on my bed, eating strawberries, wearing blue sweatpants, and a baggy white longsleeve t-shirt…not that anyone cares, but OOC Mello, looks a lot like L if you ask me….. ok bed-ness, hope I can make it our of bed tomorrow… night wonderful fans!


	5. M&M Sick, Day 4

OK, Mattpuppy is sick too today and I (mello) am simply trying to see if our conversations have anything remotely interesting in them out of complete and utter boredom. Yes, I am STILL SICK! Also, we were both very pre-occupied on our own ends (read one particularly long fanfiction .) and it took a lot of work for me to scrap this together for you guys! Review if you want me to ever work that hard again!

Day 4—Mello is still sick but able to move around a bit. Matt is sick too and Mello feels bad. He decides to send his Matt-puppy some pictures of a particularly fun night that the hacker has been dying for, but has some computer trouble.

Mello: Hey puppy

Mello: guess what

Matt: What?

Mello; i found them

Matt: YES.

Mello: do u love me

Matt: Yes 3

Mello: you really want those pics huh?

Mello: say please

Matt: Aw, you bitch.

Matt: Plleeeeaaasseee? /pout

Mello: smiles evily

Mello: say i can be seme next time

Matt: Aww, Mello...

Matt: Gah, fiiine.

Mello: yes

Mello; kisses

Mello: runs off to send pics

Matt: /blush

Mello: hold on

Mello; the old computer is fucking slow

Mello; and there are like twofreakinhundred pics

Matt: I can wait

Mello: 4 min till they load to my comp

Mello: then i shall email them

Mello; there are almost 2freakinhundred

Matt: Wow.

Mello: and i deleted a bunch

Matt: Aw, why?

Matt: I wanted to see 'em all first.

Mello: some were bad

Matt: Ah.

(a/n: switched computers to send pictures)

Mello; hi babe

Matt: Hiya.

Mello: the pics stopped sending

Matt: Shit.

Mello: i send 1 or 2 groups then they came back

Matt: You didn't try my way?

Matt: Putting them in a zip archive?

Mello: you're the hacker not me

Mello: i dont know how to do that!

Matt: It doesn't require hacking, Mell.

Matt: Just go into the folder where you have them, right click, and choose 'create new zip folder'.

Matt: And then drag them in.

Matt: Easy as that.

Mello: mk

Mello: …….

Mello: STOP TREATING ME LIKE IM STUPID

Matt: Who says I am?

(a/n: fed up with slow computer and switched back)

Mello: trying to send again…. now

Mello: it wont send

Mello: its too big

Matt: Spilt the photos between two zip folders, then.

Mello: wait

Mello: maybe i addded them 2x

Mello: getting frustrated

Mello: tell me if you get it

Matt: Got it.

Mello: u did?

Matt: Yeah. The individual pics.

Mello: my comp still says sending...?

Matt: Lol reading Eerie Queerie. (a/n: oblivious little freak)

Mello: i HATE computers!

Mello: it says the file is too large and did not send

Matt: Fucking pictures.

Mello: Fucking computers

Matt: Fucking Near.

Mello: Fucking Far

Matt: Fucking... Close by.

Mello: Fucking what?

Matt: ...You?

Mello: oh

Mello: wish you could

Mello: what else do i try with these pictures

Matt: The zip folder is your best bet. Try only putting in a few.

Matt: Like ten or twenty.

Mello: if this doesnt work

Mello: i have another idea

Matt: 'Kay.

Mello: holy fuck

Matt: Holy fuck what.

Mello: I BEAT THE FUCKING COMPUTER!

Mello: I WON

Matt: Orly.

Mello: TELL me when you get them

Matt: Got it

Matt: ...Only the ones on the very bottom are loading.

Mello: give it time

Mello: maybe i didnt give them enough time to load

Matt: The first picture is the one where you're raping me and I'm looking at the camera like, 'Fuck yes.'

Mello: is that the only one that loaded

Matt: All the ones below it loaded, too.

Matt: But none of the ones above it.

Mello: im doing the best i can

Matt: I know. 3

Mello: what is the first file name you have

Mello: what #

Mello: 53?

Matt: Uh.

Matt: /shrug

Mello: mumbles some help you are

Mello: getting any others?

Matt: Hold on, hold on.

Mello: IM SITTING HERE LOAD FUCKING PICTURES... AND I HATE COMPUTERS...IM A -LITTLE- IMPATIENT RIGHT NOW!!

Matt: Yes, I got another e-mail.

Matt: None of the pictures came through.

Mello: FUCK

vipersneeker./art/Cosplay-Matt-Victory-85114216 (a/n; the a aforementioned picture)

Mello: OK

Mello: LETS SEE HERE

Mello: SENT MORE IN A DIFFERENT WAY

Mello: IF THEY DONT WORK

Mello: I GIVE UP

Mello; IM TIRED

Mello: CRANKY

Mello: AND BORED

Matt: 'M sorry.

Matt: ...The ones in your most recent e-mail all worked.

Mello: I'll send more like that later

Mello: or some other time

Matt: Alright

Mello: i need to fucking relax and eat chocolate

Mello: COMPUTERS ARE NOT MY FUCKING THING MAIL JEEVAS

Matt: Okay, okay, I hear ya.

Mello: whoa

Mello: i just called you by your real name

Matt: I noticed.

Mello: ha

(a/n: some time passes, yes Mello is sick but keeps checking up in his puppy…his puppy is a little scared by the niceness mind you…)

Mello: how r u?

Matt: Uhhh. Good. x3

Mello: just checking

Mello: i just finished that ff

Mello; amazingness

Matt: Yes.

Matt: You're so goddamn emo.

Mello: haha

Mello: it so fits my mood right now

Mello: did u read the squel?

Matt: Not yet. .-.

Mello; im starting it now

Matt: I did not appriciate my straightness in the fic.

Matt: It made me cry.

Mello: yeah

Mello: but we dont know

Mello: if that will continue

Mello: with my irresistible smexiness…

Matt: True.


	6. M&M Sick, Day 4 part 2

Day 4—A long day with both of them ill…. Another conversation that took place during that day.

Mello: hey hun

Mello: how r u feeling?

Matt: Better, better. 3

Mello: good

Mello: gimme a title

Matt: You know I'm not good at this shit... uh.. (a/n: thinks I mean for a story)

Mello: i mean of a ds game you little fucktard

Mello: smiles

Matt: ..Oh.

Matt: Why?

Matt: Lookin' for one to play?

Mello: NO

Mello: simply a modest curiosity on the things you enjoy so much

Matt: A-huh.

Mello: ...

Mello: come on

Matt: Ugh, fine.

Matt: Uhhh. Phoenix Wright?

Mello: hummm

Mello: what is that game about

Mello: what is the goal

Matt: Lawyers.

Matt: Win cases.

Mello: uh

Mello: that doesnt sound very fun

Matt: It is, Mell. You wouldn't get it.

Mello: wha

Mello: what do you mean i wouldnt get it?

Matt: You wouldn't. You don't understand the aspects of a great game

Mello: ok so tell me

Matt: ...It's fun, Mell. I'unno.

Mello: what makes you so addicted to the thing

Mello: you would think your hand where glued to the ds, Jeevas.

Matt: ...Yeah, well, it's not.

Matt: I could put it down if I wanted to.

Matt: I just don't want to.

Mello: oh you dont want to pay attention to me

Mello: pouts

Matt: I didn't say that, Mell.

Matt: Stop twisting my words.

Mello: im not

Mello; its more or less what you said

Matt: No it's not.

Matt: yes it is

Matt: ...

Matt: Just. No, Mell.

Mello: ok...listen (a/n: here comes that Wammy training)

Mello: you said that you could put down the ds if you wanted to

Mello: but the fact that you usually dont put it down when i speak means that you dont

Mello: WANT

Mello: to put it down

Matt: Mell, I don't hear you when you talk to me while I'm playing.

Matt: It has nothing to do with you, I just don't hear ya.

Mello: i freakin yell ur name

Matt: You yell my name alot, Mell. So what if I miss it once in a while..

Mello: once in a while!?

Mello: i sit there and yell it an inch from your ear!

Matt: ...How often?

Mello: VERY often

Matt: Hm..

Mello: ...

Mello: ...

Matt: I guess I just wasn't paying attention.

Mello: MMMMMMAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL!!

Mello: why dont you pay attention to me

Mello: i am really freaking sexy

Matt: I know that, Mell.

Mello: so

Mello: why dont you pay attention to me

Matt: If I paid attention to you all the time, Mell, it wouldn't be special when I did.

Mello: shrugs

Mello; cant really argue with that

Mello: and i do enjoy abusing you with your ds in order to get your attention

Matt: I've noticed.

Mello: but seriously

Mello: im gonna chuck the thing against the wall one day

Mello: and then you'll just have to settle for playing with me all day

Matt: Mell, threatening my Gameboy isn't nice..

Mello: well im a very naughty boy

Matt: I know you are..

Mello: cough

Mello: i just realized how dirty that sounded

Matt: Heh. Took you long enough.

Mello: you're the one with the perverted mind Matt-puppy

Mello: not me

Matt: Oh, please.

Mello: what?

Mello: looks at the puppy innocently

Matt: You're the one who wants sex all the time..

Mello: psh

Mello: well

Mello: ok

Mello: yeah

Mello: so?

Mello: you do too!

Matt: Well yeah, but at least I can occupy myself other ways, too.

Matt: You're just morning, noon, and night.

Mello: im not the one who put the aphrodisiac in my chocolate!

Matt: Oh, one time.

Matt: Whatever, Mell..

Mello: ha...yeah

Mello: i bet your plotting to do it again

Matt: Tch.

Mello: yeah, thought so


	7. M&M Sick, Mello Bored, 12:50am, bonus ch

So yeah!

I, the brilliant and sexy and awesome **Mello**, came up with this wonderful idea!

Since we got so many reviews and stuff so quickly I decided to make a thank you chapter and take requests…….

Sooooooo…….

If there is anything that you would like the puppy and I to chat about, please tell me at "'Matt'sUke'" or Matt at "'Mattpuppy'" and we will do our best to chat about it!

Now enjoy a bonus chapter from Day 4!

Day 4—M&M are both bored, sick, and tired….. mindless rambling ensues…..

Mello: i was just gonna say i was bored...but i figured that you assume that at this point

Matt: I do.

Mello; talk to me!

Matt: Sorry Mell, 'm tired...

Mello: its ok

Mello: your sick

Mello; hey have you gotten anywhere with that story

Mello: im really excited for it

Matt: Heh. I'm working on it.

Mello; sweet!

Mello: can i read a part of it?

Mello: so far?

Matt: There's barely anything written. Relax, I'll have it done soon..

Mello: im impatient

Mello: and im excited

Matt: Heh.

Mello: hey puppy?

Matt: Yeah?

Mello; what fun is a game that you dont get to shoot things? or at least kill?

Matt: Hehheh. You're so goddamn violent, Mell.

Mello: Thats what he said

Matt: You suck at jokes.

Mello: mutters thats what he said

Mello: Far told me that one

Matt: All of Far's jokes are so damn perverted.

Mello; ...

Mello: Matt,

Mello: what do you expect

Mello: he's FAR

Matt: Yeah, yeah.

Mello: we just got another alert

Matt: Ha, no shit?

Mello; yeah

Mello: now 6 chapters up

Matt: Damn.

Mello: ive never worked so hard on a ff before

Matt: Tch, this is hardly working.. x3

Mello: what is?

Mello: what do u mean

Matt: Talkin'.

Mello: Oh no

Mello; the editing

Mello: and loading

Mello: you dont do all that shit puppy

Matt: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just do everything else for us that deals with computers.

Matt: The hacking, the coding..

Mello: oh blah blah your needs

Matt: My needs right now involve sleep. I think I'm gonna get some.

Mello: ok pup

Mello: kiss

Matt: /blush

Matt: Ahh...

Matt: 'm goin'.

Mello: k

Mello: night

Matt: ..Night


	8. Getting better Day 5

AIM IM with psych0princess1

Hello everyone, I didn't get any conversation requests yet so we shall just keep chatting about what ever comes into our heads!

Day 5- Mello is feeling well enough to go to a concert of an interest type….but what happens when Matt reveals one of Mello's dirty little secrets? Matt shows his genius but Mello ignores it…. Haha!

Mello: hey sexy

Matt: Hi Mell

Mello: Tonight i went to a concert.

Mello; It was an insanely small venue

Mello: I had 2nd row center

Mello: i was dressed in, semi-all blackish but not completely

Mello: this girl kept bothering me and wanted my name and stuff so I just gave up and told her.

Mello: during intermission she left to use the facilities and i took out a cough gaming device and she yelled over, "watch my pocket book Mello! I'll be right back!" and giggled annoyingly.

Matt: ..Gaming device.

Mello: cough

Mello: so anyway

Mello: i looked around and noticed people giving me weird looks at the name

then someone closed the gaming device on my fingers (the nerve of some people) and said "thats not really your thing, is it mihael" It was some wammies drop out, really not worth an effort…

Mello: So, i threw a book at them

Mello: then

Mello: just as intermission was over i got into a battle and couldn't save what i was doing on said aforementioned device

Mello: i was in a rather pissy mood

Matt: Heh. I should've been there.

Mello: it was entertianing

Mello: i continued to growl at that kid and snapped that my name was MELLO

Mello: they said "what ever keehl"

Mello: the nerve

Mello: pouts

Matt: Kekeke.

Matt: A lot of old wammies kids out here, huh?

Mello: in ?

Mello: i guess

Mello: only one though

Mello: at a hippie concert

Matt: Lol.

Mello: i was the only one in black

Matt: The hell were you doing at a hippie concert, Mell.

Mello: who said i was at a hippie concert?

Matt: You just did.

Mello: no i didnt

Matt: ...Okay Mell.

Mello: thats right im right

Matt: I didn't say you were right.

Matt: I said okay.

Matt: Which is similar to, but distinct from, 'You're right Mello, I'll go wait in bed like a good little boy.'

Matt: But that's always what you seem to hear anyway.

Mello: its nice you'll be waiting there but i cant come until like next weekend matt-puppy...

Matt: You're missing the point, Mell..

Mello: what'd i miss?

Matt: I was talking about-

Matt: ..Ugh. Nevermind.

Mello: you mentioned a bed

Matt: I did.

Mello: and...

Mello: i said we cant share one till next weekend

Mello: what'd i say wrong?

Matt: .. Nothin, Mell. Don't think too hard about it.

Mello: huh?

Mello: come on puppy

Mello: im trying to actually listen to you here

Mello: for once

Matt: Not quite, Mell..

Matt: Uh, y'know what, whatever.

Matt: I'll wait, but you need to figure out a way for me to get meals from bed.

Mello: hummmmmm...

Mello: chinese food take out?

Matt: I think that's what made me sick the other night.

Mello: pizza delivery ?

Matt: Oh. I read over your story (a/n: will be posted if he ever finishes with it)

Mello: really?

Matt: Yeah.

Matt: Mell, 'Blaze Kick' isn't an attack any Pokemon can learn.

Mello: yes it is damn it

Matt: No, it's not.

Matt: It's Blast Kick.

Mello: fuck you

Mello: hard

Mello: damn it

Matt: ...'Kay, Mell.

Matt: It's just a minor mistake, relax.

Mello: its not like i know anything about pokemon anyway

Mello: i only play kiramon (a/n: heh. Youtube)

Matt: Heh. So you say.

Mello: wha

Mello: psh

Mello: wow. i sound reeeeaal inteligent

Matt: I'm sure Pikachu is sad to hear you deny your love for him.

Mello: i dont have a damn pikachu

Mello: i never evolved the little fucker because i relied on my luxray

Mello: ...

Matt: ...

Mello: sweatdrop

Matt: Smooth, Mell.

Mello: headdesk

Matt: So, Luxray... Pichu, then? I'm keeping track of these.

Mello: WHAT?

Mello: W-WHY?

Matt: Fun. 3

Mello: i havent even had time to make it to the elite 4 ye...NO

Mello: FUCK NO

Mello: I AM NOT

Mello: TALKING

Mello; ABOUT POKEMON!

Matt: Do you have an Fire-types, Mell?

Mello: I DONT PLAY THE FUC...

Mello: fires are my favorites but if you ask me there is not enough of a variety to choose from in the diamo...HELL NO

Mello: quit it!

Matt: Alright, okay Mell

Mello: geez

Mello: headdesk

Mello: why do i feel like you yes me to death half the time?

Matt: 'Cuse if I don't you hit me.

Mello: good point

Mello: so...cough...who was ur cough starter...cough

Matt: ...Who was yours? 3

Mello: ...i didnt have one cause i dont play the GAME

Mello: sweatdrop

Matt: Strange. And you know what a starter is.

Mello: sweatdrop

Mello: turtwig

Matt: Hah.

Matt: /writes it down

Mello: i usually pick the fire but...HEYY

Mello: slaps hand

Matt: /ows

Mello: who was urs

Matt: Chimchar, duh.

Mello; i guess u had to settle for monkey cause there were no puppies huh?

Matt: Heh. We all know you're the one with the puppy fetish, not so much me.

Mello: ...welll

Mello: your my puppy

Mello: smiles evily

Matt: That explains the Growlithe named Matt..

Mello: how...did..you...bu...

Matt: I'm a hacker, Mell. 3

Mello: damn

Mello: you

Mello: its a ds

Mello: how did you hack it!

Matt: Magic, Mell.

Matt: If I told you, you wouldn't get it.

Mello: fucking near

Mello: i bet he has a ds, go hack him!

Matt: Heh. I never took Near as a video games guy.

Matt: But hey, I didn't take you as one either, but you sure proved me wrong!

Mello: i

Mello: im not!

Mello: fuck

Matt: Heh.

Mello: head desk multiple times

Mello: ahhh (a/n: I am in mnc at the same time at this point)

Mello: near is on

Mello: im gonna get butt rapped

Matt: /snicker

Mello: dont laugh at me

Mello: they are both throwing puzzle pieces at me again

Mello: in L's room

Matt: ...Lol. (a/n; yes the naughty puppy is thinking about the individual chat rooms at bedrooms… dirty puppy)

Matt: That's just. Kinda funny.

Mello: i am being abused in even the main room today

Matt: You don't seem to mind when -I- do it..

Mello: well no

Mello: gah near is scaring me

Matt: When isn't he.

Mello: true

Mello; but he is being especially perverted

Mello: even in front of L

Matt: Jeez, in front of L?

Mello: yes

Mello: but L is confused because the albino is talking about having sex with me while L is laying on the bed waiting for him

Mello: I don't know about all that

Matt: ..Wait wait what.

Mello: yeah

Mello: L is all horny and weird tonight

Matt: Light's probably not around.

Mello: i dont know

Mello: he's not hear right now

Mello; nor is far

Mello: im leaving these 2 to there own devices near is really getting perverted

Matt: When isn't he perverted.

Matt: We noticed he looks at his toys with the same look he gives people.

Mello: true

Matt: Very True.

Matt: Heh. Well Mell, I need sleep

Mello: ok my sexy little love puppy

Matt: ... x3 Sleep well.

Mello: you too!

(a/n: for every one interested I managed to escape with out getting butt rapped! Yay!)


	9. Better? Day 6

AIM IM with psych0princess1

/runs in circles Hyper! Hyper! Hyper! Hyper! GAHHHHHH! HYPER!

Disclaimer: H ype'r hyp erhyp erhy peh YPER HYPE RHYPE RHY PE RHYPERHYP! (/cough translation… I don't own death note but KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY MATTPUPPY!)

Warning: HYPER! (and german)

Mello still feels like crap but went to class today and is a –little—hyper…

Matt feels like crap and is going to hack up a lung!

(a/n: conversation was abruptly ended before)

Mello: love!

Mello: sorry about b4

Matt: Hiya!

Mello: had to go to therapy (a/n: its sure working ne?)

Mello: yeah

Mello: anywho

Mello: i just got a second wind

Mello: im hyper

Mello: i like soda

Matt: ... x3

Matt: I updated my video and changed my voice.

Mello: your right there is chocolate flavored soda

Mello: aaannnnd

Mello: i made popcorn

Mello: sweeet

Mello: i'll go look

Matt: (a/n: link LINK link LINK) /watch?v9HtKikl1BfE

Mello: your voice is so much deeper

Mello: its sexy

Mello: ...

Mello: i like popcorn

Matt: ... xDD

Matt: Hyper indeed.

Mello: who

Melo: me? (a/n: went a little insane with my name for a little while…sorry…STILL HYPERSSSSS….mY pOpCoRn!-- letters PoPpInG!)

Mallo: no…

Melol: well…

Mella: maybe….

Puppy: xP

Molle: a

Mell: little….

M: I SHOULD MAKE CHOCOLATE COVERED POPCORN!!

Ollem: I MAKE AWESOME POPCORN

MellllllLlllllllllo: i only had 2 un-popped kernels in the WHOLE BAG

M3110: THE WHOLE FUCKING BAG

Hyper: you hear me matt

Melloo: THE WHOLE FUCKING BAG

Yelloo: bet Near couldn't do that

Mellow: right

Yellow: matt?

MeLlOyElLo: right?

MELLO: RIGHT? (a/n: eNd Of NaMe CrAzInEsS!)

Matt: ...Right.

Matt: You're so right, Mell.

Mello: i know i am

Mello: i should put chocolate on my popcorn

Mello: what do you think

Mello: you know i had chocolate soda

Mello: your right

Mello: ITS AWESOME

Mello: matt?

Mello: r u there?

Mello: /twitch

Matt: Yes Mell. Relax yourself.

Mello: /wiggle

Mello: i

Mello: am

Mello: cccccccaaaaaaaalllllllllmmmmmmm

Mello: hey matt

Mello: why does calm have an L in it?

Mello: you dont even pronounce it

Mello: the L

Matt: 'Cuse L is the master at keeping calm?

Matt: I dunno Mell.

Mello: /stops frantic rambling and thinks

Mello: perhaps

Mello: /resumes hyperness

Mello: /wiggles

Mello: bbbblllllllaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Mello: Ich bin hyper und will sie in meinen hosen, Matt. (a/n: /cough German…translation…I am hyper and want you in my pants Matt. /cough)

Matt: ..Alright, Mell.

Mello: its true

Mello: i thought you knew that

Mello: 締め、私と眠らせなさい! 実際に多分私は…締まる必要がある1才である

Mello: Nevermind, のとにかく私との睡眠!(a/n: translation… Halt die Schnauze und schlafen Sie mit mir! Wirklich möglicherweise bin ich der, der oben schließen muß… Nevermind, Schlaf mit mir irgendwie!)

Mello:…

Mello: Hey puppy…

Mello: werden sie geschlecht mit mir haben?

Matt: Yes, of course. (a/n: the puppy understands so you should too)

Matt: Just relax, Mell.

Mello: /hyperventilates

Matt: I'm hacking my lungs out and working.

Mello: Im sorry!

Mello: i am just so damn hyper

Matt: And I answered you.

Matt: Yes, of course.

Mello: oh

Mello: YAY!

Mello: do you even know what i said?

Matt: Yes. 3

Mello: yeah!

Mello: /hypers

Mello: fucking near

Mello: /wanders

Matt: /snicker

Mello: what r u laughing at?

Matt: You're barely ever hyper. And it's funny considering how much chocolate you eat..

Mello: ...

Mello: I dont know…. maybe i have a high tolerance?

Mello: oh no

Mello: i bet its the popcorn!

Mello: gahhhhh

Mello: /twitch

Mello: /twitch

Mello: /twitch

Mello; /wiggle

Matt: .. /hugs to keep still

Mello: snuggles into hug

Mello: Oh FUCK!

Mello: gotta go write an essay

Mello: puh

Matt: /pets hair

Matt: Alright.

Mello: /kisses overly passionately (a/n: yes, you ARE jealous!)

Mello; bye

Mello: /waves

Matt: /blush

Matt: ..Seeyalater.

(a/n: 28 mIn AnD 56 sEcOnDs LaTeR…sTiLl HyPeRs ThEn…StIlL hYpErS nOw…!)

Mello: hello love

Matt: Hey!

Mello: im back for 2 seconds just o say hi

Mello: before my mom comes back

Matt: x3 Alright. 3

Mello: whats up since i last spoke to you

Matt: Nothing, Mell. xDD

Mello: always nothing huh?

Matt: Pretty much. :3

Matt: You know I don't do much, especially not within the span of a half hour.

Mello: ...true...

Mello: oops g2g (a/n: WaS being YeLlEd At)

Matt: Night! 3

Mello: night love

Mello: /kiss

Matt: /blush

Matt: /hug

Mello: /hugs

Mello: /snugs

Mello: /snogs

Matt: /meep

Mello: haha

Mello: /evils (a/n: DiDn'T rEaLiZe EvIl CoUlD bE aN aCtIoN uNtIl ThEn…)

Matt: Indeed you are.

(final a/n: …no more popcorn…. Sad… I love the hug, snug, snog! And I had to throw in the evil at the end because I made the Puppy 'meep'….usually he makes me meep!)


	10. Matt Betterish, MelloInjured? Day 7

AIM IM with psych0princess1

Mello: hello my love

Matt: Hiya

Mello: what are you up to

Matt: Readin' Gravitation.

Mello: when not watching it our reading it

Mello: of course

Matt: Yeah, pretty much. :3

Mello: haha

Mello: so anything new (a/n: we interrupt this conversation because Mello got cut by a pair of scissors)

Mello: ow fuck

Mello: shit

Mello: oh crap

Mello: brb (a/n: went to get a band-aid)

Matt: ..'Kay.

Mello: back

Mello: fucking sharp objects

Mello: sorry bout that

Matt: You hurt yourself? xDD

Mello: eh

Mello: yeah...

Mello: guess what?

Matt: What?

Mello: im actually not (a/n: we interrupt this sentence, again, because Mello got cut, AGAIN)

Mello: ow

Mello: FUCK

Mello: sorry

Mello: im not bored for once in my life

Matt: Wow.

Mello: /nods

Matt: I'm updating my iPod. This one has pictures, at least. (a/n: they are slash pics /nods)

Mello: hahah

Mello: i am working on a spanish project

Mello: scissors

Mello: paper

Mello: paper cutter

Mello: and pain

Matt: And yet he can handle a gun. Aiyaiyai.

Mello; shut the fuck up

Mello: i do guns

Mello: not fucking sharp objects

Mello: fuck

Mello: SHIT

Mello: speaking of

Mello: i think im about to shoot this fucking project

Matt: What good will that do?

Mello: eh

Mello: none really

Mello: because then i will have to start over

Mello: but i'll feel better

Mello: SHIT

Mello: I HATE SHARP OBJECTS!

Mello: fucking near

Mello: fucking far

Mello: fucking fuck fuck

Matt: ...Lol.

Matt: Just. Too funny.

Mello: Shut.The.FUCK.Up.Matt!

Mello: UGH

Mello: brb

Mello: need a band-aid

Matt: Hehe. 'Kay.

Matt: My leg is falling asleep.

Mello: why?

Matt: Because my laptop is on my lap.

Mello: laptop on lap?

Mello: that sound weird

Matt: Yeah, laptop on lap.. That's where you put laptops..

Mello: /mumbles, I'd put something else in your lap

Matt: /snicker

Mello: ...

Mello: im serious

Mello: ...

Matt: Oh?

Mello: oh yeah

Mello: ok

Mello; now im getting bored

Matt: Hah. Knew it wouldn't last long.

Mello: well all the stoi

Mello: fuck

Mello: i cant type with a fucking band-aid

Mello: anyway

Mello: all the cutting is done

Mello: now is the thinking part

Mello: ok (a/n: about 20-30 min passes)

Mello: now the glue part

Matt: Don't hurt yourself. ;3 3

Mello: with a glue stick?

Mello: im not fucking helpless

Matt: Heh, you got defeated by the scissors, so I'm just making sure you'll be careful with that glue

Mello: i am just a tiny bit inept with sharp objects

Mello: whats the glue gonna do to me?

Mello: stick my fingers together

Mello: yeah real threatening

Matt: Heh.

Mello: geez matt

Mello: ok i survived the glue

Mello: now time too draw

Matt: Again, don't hurt yourself. xP

Mello: with markers?

Matt: Eh, who knows.

Mello: /intensely evil glare

Matt: /smug grin

Mello: /eye roll

Matt: Eh, I need sleep. I hardly got any last night.

Matt: So I'm gonna hit the hay.

Mello: ok hun

Mello: /kisses

Matt: /blush

Mello: you always blush

Matt: Yeah, well..

Matt: ..

Matt: Whaddya want from me?

Mello: /shrugs

Mello: you're cute when you blush

Mello: /kisses again

Matt: /hug

Mello: /hug

Mello: /snug

Mello: /snog

Matt: saw that coming

Mello: i love that

Matt: /snog

Matt: And I love that

Mello: /blushes

Matt: /grin

Mello: /hides face

Matt: I'm goin to bed Mell 3

Matt: Sleep well.

Mello: you too

Mello: night love

Matt: Night


	11. shrugs

AIM IM with psych0princess1

Idk what to say here….. please take time to write a review or give us a suggestion…new character comes in randomly here…

Mello: hi love

Matt: MELLO.

Mello: MATT.

Matt: I'm extremely confused.

Matt: Who the fuck is A.

Mello: um...

Mello: A?

Matt: Exactly!

Matt: Apparently he was at Wammy's!

Mello: um...

Mello: when?

Mello: during our time?

Matt: Yeah, I guess so.

Matt: I think he's like our age.

Matt: Brown hair..

Matt: 'Bout our heights, I suppose.

Matt: But I don't fucking remember a kid going by A.

Mello: hummm...

Mello: nope

Matt: Well, at least I'm not the only one who doesn't remember him.

Mello: wait

Matt: ..What.

Mello: no

Mello: never mind

Mello: im trying to go through the strange and random habits of the other kids to find one to match with that name...erm...letter

Mattt: I don't even know what it stands for.

hum

well

we can its Ace and his habit could have been playing cards

haha

Lol playing cards. Doesn't Near already play with cards?

well he stacks fucking cards

i mean playing cards... not -with- card

like gambling

Ohhh, gambling. That's actually a good idea, Mell..

Ace, a gambler. Hehe.

I know, im brillient

but cant spell

Indeed, Mell.

Hey matt...

What is it?

i didnt make up ace damn it

i have a fucking picture of him here

What?

yeah

Show me.

Ace -is- A

I thought you said you didn't know him.

well...

yyeah

..Show me?

eh

you might not want to see it

...Why not.

um

well

far took it

you know his

um

style s

..Oh.

I still wanna know who the hell A is, though.

Just show it to me.

um

no

Awww...

Wait.

Why do you have a picture of him that Far took?

i

um

well

yeah

so

ok

... Mell.

yes?

Why do you have a picture like that.

i need some chocolate

..

..'Kay.

yesh

king sized snikers

snickers

/unwraps candy with teeth and bites into chocolate violently

anyway

whats new?

matt?

..Nothin'.

Just hanging out..

sweet

listen

your not upset i have that picture

r u?

..Nah.

Lord knows I have photos Far took for me.

what?

of who?

..No one you'd know.

who?

No one.

damn it matt

/hits

Ow, fuck Mell

tell me or there will be no fucking mell

at least not for you

...Fiiine.

Jeez.

Same person I always ask him to take pictures of.

who?

And you know, 'cuse I've told you.

eh

Do you ever pay attention?

oh god matt

sweatdrop

perv

Hey, excuse me. I could just as easily take the same pictures on my own.

Far's just better with a camera.

/twitch

he scares me almost as much as near does

I'm sure he'd be thrilled to hear you say that.

yes

/wanders around aimlessly

/watches

/notices

what?

...Nothin'. 3

ou were staring

No I wasn't

yes you were

/rolls eyes\

/snickers

/bends down rather seductively and picks up a bar of chocolate

/stare ..Why is there chocolate on the floor?

i dropped it

and its not nice to stare at other people's asses like that matt

Yeah well I'm not a nice guy, then, I guess..

you naughty boy

/sits

/shifts slightly

/sees out of corner of eye but ignores and bites chocolate bar

/avert eyes to DS

/leans over and looks at DS

/rolls eyes

/nibbles chocolate thoughtfully and stares at wall deep in thought

/plays Pokemon ...What.

humm?

What's up?

/shrugs

nothing

...Oh. /goes back to DS

/glances

/looks away

/looks around for something to do

..I think I'm gonna go to bed, Mell. Still sick, y'know.

oh

ok

/leans over and kisses

im gonna be sick too then

/blush Uhhh. You don't want whatever it is I have, Mell.. it sucks.

but you taste good

You're the chocolate eater, Mell, bet you taste better. /kiss

you know i do slight blush

/kisses back

/bites your bottom lip

Ai, Mell For when we're actually together, 'kay?

pst

psh

damn it

you always make me too horny

For now, I need some sleep.. 'M sorry, Mell. x3

Look. PJs.

omg

why am i so wanted

'Cuse you're sexy.

blush

gah

tries to cover blush with hands

Seeya later, Mell. /snicker 3

good nght love


	12. Mello is pissy, Matt fixes that, WARNING

AIM IM with psych0princess1

This one is very very long but worth it if I do say so myself…

Mello and Matt are at a random unoccupied apartment that they found. Mello is bored, surprise there, and extremely upset and angsty…. Matt manages to fix both problems…

Warning: A LITTLE CITRUSY… but nothing very graphic…

Mello: Hey babe

Matt: Hey! 3

Mello: whats up

Matt: Not much, not much.

Matt: Just had dinner..

Mello: whatd ya eat

Matt: Pizza.

Mello: whoa

Mello: me 2

Matt: ..Whoah.

Mello: whoa squared

Mello: sigh

Matt: ... /hug?

Mello: hugs

Mello: walks away, sits on a random couch and pouts

Matt: .../follow

Mello: what?

Matt: /sits next to

Matt: Nothin'.

Mello: /stares

Matt: /stare back

Mello: /rolls eyes and stares at the wall

Matt: /staaare

Mello: /looks back at matt

Mello: what the fuck do you want?

Matt: Nothin', Mell. Just wonderin' what's wrong.

Mello: /rolls eyes

Mello: nothing

Mello: /lays back on top of the couch (not on the seat mind you) stares at the ceiling

Matt: /lays on back, pulls out DS

Matt: If you say so.

Mello: /stares

Matt: /starts playing

Mello: /cocks head sideways to see what game your playing...but falls off the couch

Mello: Ahh.Shhit,FUCK.

Mello: /kicks couch

Mello: ow, fuck

Matt: /snickers

Matt: You okay?

Mello: /hits, glares and growls

Mello: im fucking fine Mail

Matt: /wince

Matt: Obviously not.

Matt: /still playing

Mello: /closes game on fingers

Matt: Owww.

Mello: /sits on top of couch and stares at wall...well...glares at wall

Mello: sup Matt

Matt: Nothing, Mell. /went back to playing DS

Mello: /twitches...

Mello: what is up with you and that thing

Matt: ..It's entertaining?

Mello; /blinks

Mello: rolls eyes

Mello: stares at wall

Matt: I bet it's way more fun than staring blankly at the wall, Mell.

Mello: closes the DS on your fingers but loses precarious balance on the couch

Mello: fuck

Matt: Oww. /peer over the couch, snickers

Matt: Serves you right. /lays back down, flips DS open again

Mello: glares at the gamer through the DS

Mello: snatches device turns it off and throws it across the room, then climbs on to the top of the couch and lays down (a/n: yes on top of it, the puppy is on the seat part...i'm too cool for the seat anyway)

Matt: /watches DS hit the wall forlornly

Matt: Aww Mell. What'd it ever do to you.

Mello: glares from position somewhere above Matt's head

Mello: fuck off

Matt: Jeez Mell. You start your period or what? /pulls out cigarette pack from pocket

Mello: hits

Mell: i said fuck off

Matt: /rubs contact spot, puts a ciggy in mouth

Mello: glares

Matt: ..What. /pulls out lighter, lights ciggy

Mello: You're annoying me

Matt: Of course. /tucks pack away

Matt: If I wanted to annoy you, I could just do this... /blows smoke in face

Mello: sits up in annoyance and falls on top of the offending gamer

Mello: shit

Matt: Good job, Mell. /snickers, puts ciggy back in mouth

Mello: mumbles

Matt: See, without my DS all I can do is try your way of keeping yourself amused... /stare at wall

Matt: No wonder you're always bored.

Mello: hits

Mello: that's always amusing

Matt: Yeah, I know that all too well. /rubs contact spot, doesn't look away from the wall

Mello: shoves you off the couch to make room for myself

Matt: /falls on stomach, grumbles. Crawls towards DS.

Mello: rolls eyes and stares at ceiling

Mat: /picks up DS, leans against the wall it hit and flips it open again

Matt: ..You bitch. You broke it.

Mello: /shrugs

Mello: ask me if i care

Matt: ... /blows smoke annoyedly, flips DS over to play with the battery pack

Mello: what are you doing?

Matt: Tryin' to fix it. Duh.

Mello: /watches

Matt: /works the screw out of the battery pack faceplate, grits teeth

Mello: walks over and stands behind you

Matt: /ignores, shifts the battery around

Mello: /annoyed at being ignored and also annoyed because he just is...often...he stares at the offending electronic device

Mello: /glare

Matt: /finally gets the battery in the right spot again and the DS comes back to life

Matt: /snickers, puts the face plate back in place, turns the DS back over, starts playing

Mello: /clenches fists and shakes a bit

Mello: kicks DS out of the gamers hands, and hits him

Mello: hahahahaahaha

Mello: /walks away and lays on couch

Matt: /sighs, watches DS skid across the floor

Mello: that was semi entertaining

Mello: closes eyes contently

Matt: /leans over the edge of the couch

Matt: Hey, Mell.

Mello: eyes still closed

Mello: hum?

Matt: /holds up one of Mello's chocolate bars and crinkles the paper to get his attention, mouth open slightly, threatening to eat it

Mello: sits bolt upright and shakes

Mello: dont.you.dare...

Matt: /moves chocolate closer to mouth, smirks

Mello: /grabs at chocolate

Matt: /holds out of his reach

Mello: /glares

Mello: /tackles

Matt: /falls back, quickly stashes chocolate behind back

Mello: straddles matt's hips and grabs for the chocolate

Mello: Damn it matt

Matt: What? /keeps chocolate behind back, laying on it

Mello: /lays on top

Mello: why do you have to be so difficult

Mello: /hold out hand

Mello: give it here

Matt: You answer me first. Why d'ya have to be such a bitch?

Mello: what'd i do

Matt: I can feel the bruises forming.

Mello: i was bored and you annoyed me

Mello: /makes another attempt to get chocolate out from under you

Mello: now give it

Matt; No.

Mello: what do you mean no?

Matt: I mean no when I say no.

Mello: well the hell not!?

Matt: You gotta apologize first. /smirk

Mello: what

Mello: i have never ever ever

Mello: /gapes

Matt: /grins smugly

Mello: i

Mello: am

Mello: s

Mello: ssssssss

Mello: s...so...s

Mello: /glares down at his hacker

Matt: Go on. 3

Mello: /takes deep breath

Mello: I'm s...s...sssss...so...s

Mello: JUST GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN CHOCOLATE

Mello: /tires to get chocolate with new vigor

Mello: OR I WILL KICK YOUR SEXXY LITTLE ASS FROM HERE TO NEXT WEEK

Matt: /goes to grab both his wrists

Matt: You know I'm a better brawler than you, Mell.

Mello: /has both wrists grabbed

Mello: /glares

Matt: /smirk

Mello: /glaaaaare

Matt: /pulls his wrists down and out on either side to make him fall

Mello: meep

Mello: /falls

Matt: You gonna apologize? /stare, face-to-face

Mello: growls

Matt: Well?

Mello: I...cant

Matt: That's really pathetic, Mell.

Mello: glares and attempts to bite you

Matt: /lets go of one of his wrists to try and smack him off

Matt: Owww, fuck-!

Mello: /takes advantage of free hand to grab your wrist and attempt to get under you for the chocolate

Matt: /tries to elbow in the chest

Mello: ooph

Mello: /bites his arm and manages to get onto the floor beside him with wrist still in his grasp

Matt: Fuck-! /tries to kick shins

Mello: /sees foil of the chocolate now on the floor next to it

Mello: you may be a better brawler, but i am smaller... and have sharper teeth

Mello: haha /bites arm

Matt: /lifts arm he's biting up slightly, and then slams it, and his head, on the floor

Mello: owwww

Mello: Fuck.You.

Mello: /bites again

Matt: /does it again

Mello: / lets go slightly dizzy from head being bashed into the floor twice and grabs head with free hand releasing the other boy's wrist

Mello: FUCK YOU!!

Matt: /grabs his face by the jaw

Mello: eh…

Matt: 'Kay. (a/n: bad puppy)

Mello: /eyes wide

Mello: matt...what are you...?

Matt: /turns head up slightly

Matt: Nothin'. 3

Mello: /blinks

Mello: /spies chocolate

Mello: hummmmm

Matt: /forces face in the other direction, to look away from the chocolate

Matt: No no, not till you apologize. I already said that.

Mello: /presses lips onto yours

Mello: /takes advantage of distraction to reach for the chocolate

Matt: /leans into kiss, puts elbow on hand to stop him from reaching

Mello: /wraps arm around the gamer's elbow and pushes it out from under him, pushing him to the ground, and exposing the chocolate. Pins him to the ground via own lips on his hackers'

Matt: /smacks chocolate across the room with hand, grabs by the collar

Mello: /glares slightly and starts to nibble on his bottom lip

Matt: /blinks surprisedly

Mello: /bites along the other boy's jaw line leading down his neck

Matt: /pulls knee into his stomach warily, between Mello's legs, just in case

Mello: /rests free hand on your hip and tests the strength of your grip on other wrist

Matt: /still gripping wrist tightly

Mello: /runs hand up your side

Matt: /squirms slightly

Mello: /continues tracing a path under his shirt resting hand on his stomach

Matt: /inhales sharply, finally breaks the kiss

Mello: let me go

Matt: Say please. /tightens grip

Mello: /pushes down on him you'd like that wouldnt you

Mello: although

Mello: i dont mind being on top for once

Mello: /smirks and bites at his lips

Matt: I'm sure you don't. /turns head up slightly, smirks

Mello: /uses the opportunity for another chaste kiss

Mello: trust me i do

Matt: Heh. I could take the top position from you right now, just to be a jerk.

Matt: /grins, pushes knee up gently

Mello: bet you cant, /narrows eyes challengingly at the movement

Matt: Bet I can. /smirks, pushes knee up a bit more

Mello: /squirms slightly the other's knee and tries not to moan no way

Matt: /arches back, pushes up to try and make him loose his balance

Mello: /wavers with already tenuous balance and growls slightly

Matt: /pushes wrist up to try and flip the situation and pin him

Mello: /growls and tries to lean forward to no avail and is tipped backwards beyond control

Matt: /keeps pushing on the wrist, and with his knee

Mello: finds self pinned under matt

Mello: /growls slightly damn. you.

Mello: /struggles slightly

Matt: I win. /snickers, lets go of his collar and grabs his other hand, pinning both to the floor

Mello: Fuck.

Matt: Oh, indeed.

Mello: /hides a slight smirk with a growl

Matt: /rubs knee up and down slightly

Mello: /glares and stifles a moan

Matt: /moves his wrists so they're crossed above his head and he can hold them down with just one hand

Matt: /puts thumb on his lower lip and forces his teeth apart, still rubbing his knee up and down

Mello: /bites down on thumb and glares growling to stifle yet another moan

Matt: /winces slightly but keeps thumb in place, still smirking, forcing his head back slightly and stroking his throat with one finger

Mello: /struggles slightly against grip

Matt: /forces his mouth open again, still moving his knee

Mello: /arches back and tips head back further refusing to let Matt win

Matt: /leans forward a bit, pressing knee forward as a result, in order to lick his neck

Mello: damn you. / leans back further away from his grasp and bites matt's thumb

Matt: /snickers, trails tongue up his neck and into his ear

Mello: /leans away and holds back a moan that very nearly escapes

Matt: /slides tongue in and out of ear in synchronization with his knee

Mello: /arches back and moans slightly

Matt: /smirks, nips earlobes slightly, knows he's won

Mello: /lets out a soft moan of pleasure and acknowledges his defeat in the only thing he doesn't mind losing in

Matt: /finally removes his thumb from his mouth, and trails it down to the chocoholic's vest, goes back to sliding his tongue in and out of his ear

Mello: /shivers slightly in anticipation

Matt: /tugs down the zipper of his vest

Mello: /narrows eyes and growls slightly

Matt: /smirks, rubs his collarbone gently

Mello: /leans head back and moans

Matt: /runs finger down his stomach and notices he's touching metal

Mello: /closes eyes and smirks...

Matt: /snorts, takes gun and skids it across the floor to lay next to the chocolate, out of reach

Mello: yeah...about that

Matt: Heh. And I think I almost forgot about it.

Mello: i was half hoping you would

Mello: /makes a move to bite you

Matt: /bites his earlobe first

Mello: /arches back and realizes how his gamer can push he buttons just like on of his video games

Matt: /snickers, moves hands to try and unbutton his pants

Matt: /realizes the area he's feeling feels nothing like a button

Matt: /snickers, moves hands to try and unlace his pants

Mello: /snickers

Mello: good luck gettin those off

Matt: You know, after several goes I've gotten pretty good at it..

Mello: seems your having some difficulty...

Matt: /shrugs

Mello: lost your touch?

Matt: /tugs up on the tied string, undoing it with one motion

Matt: Nawww. 3

Mello: rolls eye

Matt: /pulls at the base of the crosshatch of each lace to pull them out easily, like a belt from a loop

Mello: /growls and thinks that he really has gotten used to it and makes a mental note to buy slip on pants to keep things interesting in the future

Matt: /spins the lace around his finger to pull it out the rest of the way, smirking

Mello: /thinks about how long its gonna take him to redo all those laces, then realizes that his hacker still has on every article of his clothing

Mello: /growls

Matt: /quickly moves on to the other side (a/n: Mello's pants are like a corset with crosshatch laces on each hip)

Matt: /nibbles on his ear lobe a bit more

Mello: /arches back and moans

Matt: /kisses his temple as he tugs his pants off

Mello: /snickers

Mello: well that sure looked easy

Mello: I'm just skilled, that's all. /snickers, straightens up and slowly removes hands from the other's wrists, straddling his hips

Mello: /smirks

Mello: finally

Mello: /attacks his vest, un-zippering it, sliding it off his shoulders, and throwing it onto the growing pile of clothes, a chocolate bar, a DS, and a gun

Mello: /runs hands up his sides and bites his collarbone leaving a nice mark

Matt: /winces slightly, but smirks, grabbing his jaw and forcing him off his collarbone to kiss him again

Mello: /deepens kiss and lifts your shirt off, breaking the kiss for a half a second to get it over you head

Matt: /snakes his tongue around the other's when the kiss is reconnected

Mello: /expertly unbottons your jeans and slides them off effortlessly

Mello: /smirks

Mello: /breaks the kiss and nibbles at your neck while slowly easing off your boxers

Matt: /chuckles gently, tugs at the hem of his boxers as well

Mello: /rips boxers off ...literally

Matt: /snickers

Matt: And I have to go underwear shopping -again-. /sighs, wraps arms around

Mello: you see its easier when you just dont wear underwear like me

Mello: / wraps arms around your neck and attempts to lay you down

Matt: I don't think so. /snickers, pushes against in an attempts to pin him back down

Mello: /glares slightly, rolls eyes, and allows self to be pinned down

Mello: /mumbles, you only win because im letting you

Matt: I still win. 3 /kiss

Mello: /glares and deepens the kiss

Matt: /slides his hand down the other's side as he starts in

Mello: /arches his back and moans Ma..Mail...

Matt: /grins widely, begins moving rhythmically

Mello: /breathlessly M...Mail... /reaches up into his lovers red hair and slides his goggles down purposely sling shooting them across the room

Matt: /kisses his neck

Matt: Tell me what you want..

Mello: Mail, Do me...Harder

Matt: Whatever you want, babe.

Mello: More.

Matt: /snickers, jerks forward and bites his ear lobe at the same time

Mello: /moans deeply and tangles fingers in the bright red locks Maail harder.

More, -please-

Matt: /blinks confusedly

Matt: /grins widely, snickering, and finally complies

Mello: /arches back and moans attempting to ignore the fact that not only had just begged, but he actually said...-please-

Matt: /totally not ignoring the fact that he said please, and pretty much basking in victory, no longer feeling the need to torture his poor partner and just give him what he wants

Mello: /realizes his horrible mistake and starts to meet his lover's thrusts making each one deeper

Matt: /realizes at the same time that his smug grinning might piss Mello off, so he locks him into a kiss to wipe the grin off his own face

Mello: / realizes this swift course of action taken by his partner and savors the excuse to let the matter drop deepening the kiss

Matt: /snakes his tongue around the other's and pulls one hand through his blonde hair, finally he himself giving a returning moan

Mello: / continues to meet each thrust savoring his own victory

Mello: / wraps arms around his lover's waist and nibbles his neck and jaw line

Matt: /snickers, kissing his temple

Matt: Alright, you can have the chocolate now, I guess..

Mello: /stares up at his lover, his eye widening in extreme pleasure at the mention of the sweet

Mello: it'll be better if we share it

Matt: Oh wow, I must've really done something right if you're being serious.

Mello: ehh, i supose once in a while, your not half bad

Mello: /smirks evilily

Mello: /meets his puppy's lips in a chaste kiss

Matt: Eh, I try.

Mello: /rolls eyes

/watch?vJA6CQ5VWQw&featurerelated


	13. Matt the insomniac

AIM IM with psych0princess1

Mello is coloring and speaks yiddish and Matt is tired and pissy…

Mello: coloring is so calming, ne?

Matt: Except when you get halfway through a picture and realize the color reference you were using is -wrong.-

Matt: Then it is not calming.

Mello: no

Mello: and markers are hard because it tends to look streaky

Mello: but other than that

Mello: ...

Mello: so

Mello: dare i ask whats new?

Matt: You can ask. But nothing really is new.

Matt: Except insomnia.

Mello: ha

Mello: join the club

Mello: ive been a chronic insomniac my whole life

Mello: but how r u holding up?

Matt: Meh. Sleepy.. can't sleep.

Mello: i know the feeling

Mello: and i -hate- it

Mello: experiencing it right now

Mello: try coloring

Mello: it tires out your eyes

Matt: I can't color, I'm supposed to be asleep.

Mello: oh

Mello: do you want me to tell you a bed time story?

Matt: Heh. I'm not five, Mell.

Mello: geez matt,

Mello: im just trying to help

Mello: give me a god damn break here

Matt: Yeah, yeah, sorry.. the mood comes with the lack of sleep..

Mello: im -trying- to be nice!

Mello: yeah

Mello: i know

Mello: its k

Mello: turn off the comp and read

Mello: with a book light

Matt: I don't have a book light.

Mello: what about a lamp?

Matt: They all pretty much flood the whole room anyway.

Mello: a flash light?

Matt: I'd have to hold it..

Matt: I'm too lazy for that.

Mello: tape it to your head

Matt: ...No.

Mello: rest it on a pillow pointing at the book

Mello: the concentrated light will kill you eyes into a need for sleep after a while

Mello: how about it?

Matt: It's a good idea Mell, but like I said.

Matt: Lazy.

Matt: Never been one for reading.

Mello: geez matt

Mello: then turn off all the lights and stare at the concentrated light source that is that Kaka-mamie (a/n: Mello speaks YIDDISH?!) electronic gaming device that you hold to even dearer that you hold me until your eyes die from exhaustion...

Matt: I don't want my eyes to die..

Matt: A-and not true, about the dear part!

Matt: Dear. Deer..

Matt: ..Hm.

Matt: ...?

Mello: huh?

Matt: ...I dunno.

Matt: Heh, deer rhymes with Near.

Matt: Fucking deer..

Mello: y-you said i am more important to you than that gaming device?

Matt: I did?

Matt: ..Yeah, I did.

Mello: /smiles

Mello: /hugs

Mello: /snugs

Mello: /snogs

Matt: /squeak, blush

Matt: (Saying Mello is more important than video games... good idea.)

Matt: (/takes mental notes)

Mello: so are you just gonna sit there and wait for sleep to come?

Matt: Basically.. it can't be too far off.

Mello: /rolls eyes

Matt: Whaaat?

Mello: nevermind

Mello: lays down next to you

Matt: /blinks sleeplessly

Mello: /rolls eyes and stares at celling

Matt: /stares at

Mello: what?

Matt: ..Nothin'.

Mello: /glare

Matt: .. /stare

Mello: what?!

Matt: ...I was gonna tell you something, but now I forgot..

Mello: /growls and resumes staring at ceiling

Matt: Oh! I remember!

Matt: /pulls chocolate bar out've pocket

Mello: /meeps

Mello: mine!

Matt: Yeah, an apology bar 'cuse I can't shop for you all the time anymore.

Matt: Y'know.

Mello: /grabs chocolate

Mello: what?

Matt: Well I figured that if I didn't buy you chocolate soon anyway, despite the sentiment, you'd probably go insane and hurt me.

Matt: So, yeah. Not taking any chances.

Mello: /thinks

Mello: yeah true...

Mello: /jumps on

Mello: thanks Mattie-kun!

Mello: /bites the wrapper off

Matt: /blinks surprisedly

Matt: .. /hug

Mello: /slight blush

Mello: /attempts to hide it behind chocolate bar

Matt: /tilts the bar away slightly, smirks

Mello: ahh

Mello: /blushes more and hides further behind chocolate

Matt: Heheh. Cute. /kisses temple

Mello: hehe.../bites chocolate bar and blushes more

Mello: damn it

Mello: stop that

Matt: /plays with his hair

Matt: Stop whaaat?

Mello: making me blush like a little girl

Mello: /cheeks a lovely shade of pink

Matt: Heh, well, just remember that you compared yourself to a girl, not me.

Matt: /snickers

Mello/growls hits and moves away pouting

Matt: /grins

Mello: WHAT?

Matt: Nothin'. 3

Mello: /glares turns away and moves away further pouting

Matt: /sneaks, hugs from behind

Mello: /meeps and blushes

Mello: ahhh

Matt: Hiii

Mello: erm, hi...

Mello: matt...

Mello: THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

Matt: /snickers

Matt: Nothing, nothing. 3

Mello: erm?

Mello: wait...matt...?

Matt: What?

Mello: i feel as though i missed something...

Mello: and if you wouldnt mind letting go...

Matt: Yeah, yeah..

Mello: thanks

Mello: /crosses arms over his rosary and tilts head back and closes eyes

Matt: /fumbles with his zipper idly, obviously only half-awake

Mello: having fun with that?

Matt: Yeah..

Mello: you seem to be getting sleepy

Mello: /leans on his puppy, getting over the poutyness

Matt: /tailwag

Mello: /rolls eyes and presses his lips to his hackers' briefly before laying in his lap

Mello: good dog

Matt: Mmm /nuzzle

Mello: /slight blush

Mello: shit

Mello: (come to think of it, he's really a rather naughty dog most of the time)

Mello: Matt...im bored...

Matt: You usually are, Mell. /pets hair

Mello: /sigh

Mello: it rained today

Mello: my hair is a mess

Mello: /covers head with hands

Matt: It looks fine, Mell... /moves hands

Mello: /pouts and looks up at his gamer

Mello: no, it looks like shit

Matt: No it doesn't... Just needs a little touching up, it's fine.. /flattens his hair out a bit

Mello: /sigh

(a/n: at this point I said  just realized, Mello's letting someone touch his -hair-...lol and Matt said  ..Lol. Me. x3)

Mello: /pouts

Mello: buts its not as sexy when its wet and frizzy

Matt: Says you..

Mello: what does that mean

Mello: /sits up

Mello: i look like crap right now

Matt: I don't think so, so sue me..

Mello: /smirks and kisses

Matt: /grin, tongue-kiss 3

Mello: /opens mouth to allow access

Matt: /breaks kiss for air

Matt: ..I think I can get some sleep, now.

Mello: do you want a good night kiss

Mello: /pouts in an extremely sexy way

Matt: ..Yes please.

Mello: /grabs the front of his shirt and pulls into a deep kiss

Matt: /light moan

Mello: /runs hand up his back

Matt: /squirms slightly

Matt: /breaks kiss, blushing

Matt: Ahh, I need sleep..

Mello: i know

Mello: /kisses once more briefly on the lips

Mello: night

Matt: Night, Mell. 3

Mello: night love


	14. hide and seek

Hello my loyal readers and reviewers, we're BAAAACCCCCCKKKK!

And this time, MattPuppy has started to write some of his own stuff. So go read his stuff too, it rocks…. I am in it… and I rock… so by virtue of affiliation and association the fan fiction itself, rocks….

Anyway

So

Yeah

A lot of injury and angst coming your way and a bunch more chapters to post….

Review or die slowly and painfully….

Except for Matt, I like Matt, when the world is mine his death shall be quick and painless! Yay!

Now read…

Now….

--

* * *

Matt: Hey Mell!

Mello: hi

Mello: just curious

Matt: Wut?

Mello: does the reason you love to incite me have anything to do with the fact that i call you Mail when im angry...

Mello: and also when we have sex?

Matt: ...Perhaps.

Mello: headdeask

Mello: oy Matt

Matt: Whaaat? :3

Mello: /sigh

Mello: oh nothing

Mello: /sits

Matt: /video games

Mello; /eye roll

Mello: what are you playing this time?

Matt: Apollo Justice.

Mello: ..eh?

Matt: You're a lawyer.

Mello: oy

Mello; whats with the lawyer games all the time

Mello; no violence

Mello: no death

Matt; There's plenty of violence.

Matt: People die in these games all the time.

Mello: really?

Matt: Sure.

Matt: Most of the cases are murder charges.

Mello: headdesk

Matt: Well, Roger said I should go to law school, but I didn't feel like it, so he told me to at least play lawyer games instead to keep my mind sharp, so... /goes back to DS

Mello: /blinks

Mello: /stares

Mello: Matt?

Matt: /taps buttons

Matt: Yeah?

Mello: why do you where those goggles?

Matt: ...'Cuse?

Mello: it makes you look like your gonna go swimming

Mello: why do you wear them

Matt: Why do you wear leather? It makes it look like you're gonna go pole dancing. /still staring at DS

Mello: /smirks and raises eyebrows

Mello: who says im not

Matt; ...

Matt: ... /looks up

Mello: /shrugs

Mello: anyway

Mello: i know you love my pants

Mello: or else you wouldnt stare

Matt: The pants have little to do with it.

Matt: In fact, the laces on those pants are my mortal enemy.

Mello: but how fun it is to watch you struggle

Mello: /twirls excess laces around pointer finger

Matt: If you really wanted struggle we could just go back to using handcuffs... that's less of a hassle for me than those damn laces, and that's saying something. /back to DS

Mello: /eye roll

Mello: do you really need those to prove your seme-ness

Mello: /gets up and stalks into the kitchen

Matt: Tch, Mell, we all know only you keep handcuffs around.

Mello: /rolls eyes, not that Matt can see

Matt: I saw that.

Matt: Cameras, y'know... /video games

Mello: /smirks, goes into fridge for a chocolate bar

Mello: /mutters damn hacker

Matt: You keep chocolate in the fridge? That doesn't make sense.

Mello: it stops it from melting dumb ass

Mello: /blinks realizing there is no chocolate there

Matt: It wouldn't melt in the cabinet.

Mello: humm... /distracted

Matt: And, I mean, the bars in my pockets seem to hold up fine, despite the fuzziness of the pockets... /taps buttons

Mello: /stalks back into the room after having ransacked the kitchen and finding no chocolate

Mello: you wouldnt happen to still have some in your pocket, would you?

Matt: Maybe.

Mello: /walks over, crosses arms, stands over you and pouts, holding out hand

Matt: /still staring at video game

Mello: /closes game with boot, leans over, and pouts down at you, holding out hand

Matt: ...What.

Mello: there is no other chocolate in the house

Matt: ..And?

Mello: are you really that dense...

Mello: i want it

Matt: ...Me? (a/n: aww poor hopeful Mattie-kun)

Mello: /leans over so noses are touching

Mello: the damn chocolate!

Matt: Oh! The -chocolate-.

Mello: /holds out hand

Mello: /pouts

Matt: : ...Oh, oh, alright. /reaches into pocket

Matt: /rummages around

Matt: No, not this one...

Matt: /tries other pocket

Mello: /narrows eyes

Matt: Uhhh. Hm.

Mello: /growls

Matt: Guess I gave you the last of it..

Mello: /glare

Mello: well, go get more

Matt: It's like 11 at night, Mell.

Mello: ...so?

Matt: ...Oh, wait!

Matt: /reaches into back pocket

Mattt: Ahhhh. /pulls out chocolate bar

Mello: /eye wide

Mello: /grabs

Matt: /snickers, flips game open again

Mello; /skips off with chocolate in hand

Mello: ...

Matt: /...stare

Mello: /freezes

Mello: /stares back

Mello: /bites of wrapper and nibbles on a corner of the chocolate still staring

Mello: um

Matt: ...

Mello: ...

Mello: /blush

Matt: Girl.. /video games

Mello: /throws nearest heavy object

Matt: /blocks with arm, doesn't look away from game

Mello: /shuts game on fingers, steals DS

Matt: /whiiiine

Mello: /shrug

Mello: /walks away

Mello: next time think before you speak

Mello: /hides DS

Matt: /stumbles after

Mello: /sits on counter eating chocolate

Mello: /not caring

Matt: /grunts, goes to grab a beer

Mello: /bites off corner of chocolate

Matt: /grumbles So fucking aggravating..

Mello: humm..?

Mello: what didja say?

Matt: Nothin'.

Mello: didnt think so, especially if you -ever- want your DS back

Matt: I still have a PSP.

Mello: do you?

Matt: ...Do I?

Mello: the one in nearest right now is the DS... and its well hidden... as is your PSP, Xbox, Wii and various vital power cords for your other systems, all hidden in different places

Matt: ...You -bitch-.

Mello: /smiles

Mello: arigato

Mello: you better start looking ne?

Mello: or try to get it out of me?

Mello: doubt that second one

Mello: /bites chocolate

Matt: ...

Matt: /grumbles, pulls out cigarette pack

Matt: I'm not searching like a dog or somethin'..

Matt: Forget it.

Mello: fine

Mello: do i care?

Matt: Yeah, since your torture of me is now moot. /lights cig

Mello: (although, i wouldnt mind him finding the DS)

Mello: /shrugs

Mello: whatever

Matt: Naw, you're gonna get really pissed you went through all this effort and in the end I don't give a shit.

Matt: I know you.

Matt: /blows smoke at apathetically

Mello: are you gonna keep carrying on like this all night?

Matt: I'm not carrying on.

Mello: right...

Mello: /bites chocolate like the badass he is

Matt: /inhales, staring at the wall

Mello: /stares

Matt: /exhales smoke, looks over at

Matt: ..What.

Mello: /smirk

Mello: im just calculating the amount of time before you go on a frantic search of the whole apartment

Matt: Did you take 'does not give a shit' into your calculations?

Mello: no, ill factor that in

Mello: /smiles

Matt: ... /mumbles, inhales

Mello: /swings legs and leans back from perch on the counter

Matt: ...

Mello: /stares

Matt: /taps foot

Mello: hehe

Matt: ..What.

Mello: nothing. 3

Matt: ..'Kay. /drums fingers, stares at the wall

Mello: haha

Matt: ...What?!

Mello: nothing. 3

Matt: Bullshit... /opens a drawer idly

Mello; i hid them better than that Mattie-kun

Matt: ..That's not what I'm doing.

Mello: sure...

Mello: /yawns

Matt: ...You didn't hide the Atari, did you?

Mello: the oh the joystick one...

Mello: yeah i did

Matt: ...Super Nintendo?

Mello: yep

Matt: Sega Genesis?

Mello: um, 2 power cords and all controllers

Matt: ...Calceovision?!

Mello: yep

Mello: /is sitting idly on the counter savoring his chocolate bar while watching his gamer panic about the loss of his erm games

Matt: /pretending not to be panicking. Failing.

Mello: haha

Mello: oh Mattie-kun

Mello: suck up your pride and start looking

Mello: im going to hit the hay soon and then your on your own... not that im gonna -help- you look

Mello: /snickers

Matt: /stares

Matt: Aaagggh...

Matt: /goes to look

Mello: hum... i believe there is approximately a 69 chance, of you not finding your game systems tonight, and judging by the accuracy of my first predictions on the time it would take you to start looking i feel it is safe to assume that there is a 89 chance of you not finding the best hidden system... the DS

Matt: /yells from other room ...Fuck you!

Mello: /leans in the doorway of said room and there was a 99.6 certainty you would say that

Mello; but unfortunately you seem a bit to worked up to do that right now

Mello: /smirks seductively

Matt: /tugs at own hair frustrated

Matt: Not the time for that, Mell! Goddamnit..

Mello: mwahaha

Mello: like i said

Mello: you seem a bit worked up

Matt: I'm not worked up.

Matt: Just... very concerned.. /search

Mello: /smiles

Mello: oh dont worry

Mello: no harm will come to them

Matt: ...

Mello: /thinks

Matt: Bullshit, you wouldn't know whether or not you damaged a system if you dropped it out the window.

Mello: well... there is a 3 chance that one of them can break...

Matt: Try higher, dumbass.

Mello: 4?

Matt: ...Like 80.

Mello: nah

Matt: We're on the fifth floor!

Mello: i took necessary precautions

Matt: /groans, search search

Mello: i'd say like 12 chance max /follows close behind

Matt: Damn you, takin' all my thunder..

Matt: Was gonna tell you I hid -your- DS and games, but nooooo. Gotta go as far as to put my 8 and 16 biters in trouble too...

Mello: yeah well...

Mello: WHAT?

Matt: Ohoho, 'd strike a nerve?

Mello: lets just say the danger percentage on your precious systems just went way up

Matt: Same to you, then, Mell..

Mello: /grabs his collar, pins to wall, pulls gun from pants, loads gun, and cocks gun pressing the cold metal against the hacker temple

Mello: /through gritted teeth Mello: youre.not.even.suppposed.to.know.i.have.those.let.alone.STEAL.and.HIDE.THEM!

Mello: /presses gun against his skull

Matt: /takes a drag on his cigarette, snickers

Matt: Well I do, and I did..

Mello: /jams gun harder into his temple

Mello: where?

Matt: You tell me where you put mine!

Mello: i already gave you about 50 hints dumbass

Matt: I'm not good at hints, Mell.

Mello: /eye roll

Mello: you tell me first, then if i find them there, i will tell you the location of your DS...

Matt: Fuck no, Mell. That's really one-sided and it's obvious I'll wind up getting fucked.

Mello: /perv mode activated

Mello: /target locked

Matt: ..

Matt: Put the gun down, I know you won't shoot me anyway. /exhales smoke in face

Mello: /shakes head to clear thoughts and glares

Mello: /cocks head and leans in closer

Mello: wont i?

Mello: /bites the end of the ciggy and pulls it out of his hacker's mouth and drops it to the floor while turning the gun threateningly

Matt: ...No, you won't.

Mello: /glares an inch from your face

Mello: you're not in a position to negotiate

Matt: /lifts knee slightly

Matt: Oh?

Mello: eh

Mello: /shivers slightly but wont let go of the gamer's collar

Mello: (fuck no)

Matt: /smirks, moves knee up and down

Mello: /bites lip and presses gun harder into his temple...

Matt: /snickers

Mello: shut the fuck up

Matt: I'm not saying anything, Mell.

Mello: you laughed

Matt: What? Noo.

Mello: (fuck i need chocolate)

Mello: /sneers

Mello: your not getting out of this that easily

Matt: I'm still getting out of it, eventually. 'Cuse you won't shoot me anyway.

Mello: says who?

Matt: Me... experience..

Mello: its all about principal Mail...

Matt: Heh, he's pissed now.. 'Cuse I'm so right.

Mello: /leans into Matt roughly so that his head bangs against the wall. Sees the gun beginning to leave a mark

Mello: What's funny is the more time you waste here

Mello: the more time you're precious systems are in harms way

Matt: I already told you, I don't care. But judging by the gun to my head, you care about your video games way more than I care about mine..

Matt: Sorta sad, really..

Mello: /fires gun, grazing Matt's skin and placing a nice bullet hole right through the wall. Holds hands in the air releasing Matt's collar and backing up to lean back against the opposite wall

Matt: /hisses, trying not to touch his skin on reflex

Mello: i told you

Mello: its all about principal

Matt: ...Ow, fucker-

Mello: you stole from me

Mello: i could care less about the device

Mello: I'm not the one who was about to rip the hair out of my head about a second ago

Mello: /turns around and stows the gun in his tight pants after checking the safety was on and leans against the wall smirking

Mello: i guess i wouldn't shoot you huh?

Mello: its just hard to get info out of a dead person

Matt: That's nothing to fucking smirk about, you bitch.

Mello: /shrugs

Matt: /storms out

Mello: /watches

Mello: /one he's sure of Matt's absence, turns away from the doorway and takes gun out of pants and smirks as Matt's DS falls out with it then puts both articles back in making his pants even tighter than usual

Mello: /mumbles oh yes it is something to smirk at

Mello: it really is

Matt: /doors slamming somewhere else in the apartment

Mello: /looks up, walks into the main room and pulls a wire out from the couch holding it idly in the air

Mello: consider this an apology...

Mello: here's one

Matt: /storms past, snatches wire, goes into the bedroom, slams and locks door

Mello: /a little whip lashed, knocks on the door

Mello: (Matts never been this upset, so what, its not like i really shot him... it just grazed his skin... it will hardly scar /left hand gently touch his left eye)

Mello: /knocks again

Matt: /not answering

Mello: oy, come out baka!

Matt: ..No.

Mello: the hell not?

Matt: 'Cuse I -hate- when you let your little superiority complex lead to shooting on me.

Matt: I'm not coming out to be a target again. I'm not an idiot.

Mello: /shakes

Mello: i dont -have- a complex

Mello: /hand reaches towards gun

Mello: /deep breath

Mello: i -will- let myself in... and you wont like it

Matt: Meh.

Mello: open the door

Matt: No.

Mello: baka

Mello: /shoots door lock and pushes door open with boot

Matt: /laying on the bed, looks like he's gonna go to sleep

Mello: /aims gun at him... but with not anger in his eyes

Matt: /glances up at, grunts, rolls away from

Mello: /sigh

Mello: /cocks gun, snaps the safety and releases the bullets, stashing them away, taking all extras out of the room and throws empty useless gun at the gamer

Mello: complex huh?

Mello: baka

Mello: /turns and storms out

Matt: /stashes the gun in his shoes, goes to sleep

Mello: /lays on the couch and glances into the bed room

Mello: /gets up from the couch and looks down at the sleeping red head

Mello: /sits on the bed behind him...

Mello: I hope you really are sleeping

cause i wouldn't be able to do this if you were awake

Mello: Mail

Mello: Matt

Mello: /lightly kisses cheek

Mello: I

Mello: I am

Mello: I am sorrr..

Mello: /closes eyes

Mello: I am Sorry that I over reacted…

Mello: …and…

Mello: …I…

Mello: …well…

Mello: …Shit Matt…

Mello: I fucking love you...

Mello: /rolls eyes

Mello: the fucking DS was in my pants this whole time anyway

Mello: /turns over and lays down

Mello: / closes eyes

Matt: ...Kekeke. Apology accepted.

Mello: huh?

Matt: /snickers

Mello: you were awake?

Matt: Yep.

Mello: /eye roll

Matt: /rolls over, hugs from behind and grabs the DS

Mello: meep!

Mello: /does not protest

Matt: /snickers, stashes the DS under his pillow

Matt: /kisses cheek

Matt: G'night. 3

Mello: /snuggles

Mello: Night


End file.
